Sapere Audere
by Roz Drakonai
Summary: Hell, and sex


**SAPERE**

 **AUDERE**

 **(Not for the weak minded. Your only warning)**

I live in hell. I was born right after the great fires of atomic power touched the ground. In 2034 the great war reached a climax then quickly fell into the resolution. Now the world is the very hell I now live in. Life was not hard, just tedious. With little time for a life in the bunkers we live in. They were called havens, but when the water filter breaks everyday life is not exactly safe.

I work in the security department of the haven. I am one of the few people authorized to have a 15mm pistol in their possession. I have long and painful hours. I start at three in the morning to eleven at night. I have very little time to pursue my human needs, beside attractive women are running short these days.

There were originally a thousand people crammed together, but the haven master created a rule of only one child per couple. Consequently the population reached only a few hundred in a few generations. A riot that resulted in a minor civil war never helped our case.

The civil war happened right when I got my job at fifteen. It is weird to think that was only five years ago. It was my father that started the war. He was a very charismatic person while he lived. He always hated the haven and one day he tried to escape, by rounding up a few sympathizers and raiding the armory. My father was also very cold; he killed my mother and my sister. While the uprising lasted only two months, a lot of decent people died, including several of my battle buddies. I don't make any more friends for I think I can't handle any more of them dying on me. I had to kill in the war; I killed more than most people. I also ended the uprising by putting a bullet through my father's eye. To most of the haven dwellers civil war was a mere gray memory.

My shift was about to end soon and I was making my way to the diner and bar. The steel floor was cold, and the lighting was dreary. The hallway was long with many steel doors and electric switches. The ceramic steel plate which I have for body armor finally grew heavy on my shoulders; sweat seeped through the thin Kevlar cloth. I made a slight left turn and came off the cold steel and walked on smooth red and white checkered tiles. I sat on a maroon colored stool. The bartender already knew what I wanted and passed a cold beer down to me. I popped off the bottle cap, and passed down a green bill with the number five printed on. All the symbols made no sense to me, or the portraits of previously important figureheads. I downed the beverage quickly and then took off to my bland quarters.

One good thing about this hell was I slept next to a fiery redhead. Only if I grew the courage to talk to her. I open the sliding waterproof door and sat down in a worn fake leather chair. As my daily routine dictates I disassembled my handgun and cleaned it thoroughly. I poured gunpowder into empty casings twisted tips onto fresh rounds, deadly and ready.

Through the air conditioning vents I could hear my neighbor undressing and preparing for bed, but this time she had a man with her. Damn. My eyes forced their way and closed. There in my horrible chair I slept the night away. Blaring red lights and loud obnoxious alarms barely woke me up. I looked over to my alarm it was 1:15 in the morning. Who the fuck would want to cause hell this early in the morning? My drowsiness was wiped away by hatred and rage. I grabbed the closest gun to me which was my handgun. Lights turned into sirens and grew louder with every passing second.

I had no clue what was going on, and I did not feel like wasting much time figuring it out. I turned a corner into a school district. My finger tightened around the trigger, I was ready to shoot anyone that posed a threat. The sirens died in a screeching halt. Now I was scared, I aimed down the sights. Three guards are supposed to be posted in the security room at all times, and I had the gut feeling that they were dead. I made two sharp lefts towards the security room. The long hallway was splattered with blood stains and gunpowder residue. Empty casing were strewn on the floor, 9mm, 5.56mm, and a few 45ACPs. The last caliber was not issued in the haven, which meant someone broke in.

In the computer room, a lonely body filled the chair. Long claw marks ripped the figure in two. The poor bastard was Tim my boss; he is now a mutilated corpse. Gunpowder covered his hands, three casings were at his feet, but his gun was gone. More 45ACP rounds were stuck in the wall.

I was generally pissed the fuck off now. A high pitch scream howled through the hallways. It came from the elementary school hallway. I ran down the hallway getting a full body length in each stride. I kicked in a door. It was empty except for a dead teacher with missing arms. She was packing up after teaching science to the dumbass high school jocks. No one gets off easy here. Even some classes have to start at 1 o'clock. I kicked open another door, three dead high schoolers with body parts dismembered. A large strain of intestines was hanging off the wall. Blood splashed onto my boots while even more blood dripped off the ceiling.

I came upon the last door, which was locked with my luck. I saw the little girl, about seven years old. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, a perfect little Nazi. A large black hand wrapped around her throat, hoisting her off the ground. Next came a huge bear paw which was his other arm, the claws were three feet long easily. I shot at the glass but the bullets bounced off at my folly attempt. Everything in the haven was capable of withstanding a rocket blast, with the exception of the inhabitants of course. The claws jammed through her left skull, and with a quick jerk brain matter covered the tiny little window.

The man then turned to face me. He was tall, six feet and eleven inches. His face was covered in grime, blood, sweat. He had a long sharp nose with a flat jarhead like haircut. A long and nasty twisting scar ran down forehead over his left eye and down his cheek. He had blood red pupils that glowed like fire in the night. He braced for a charge and drew Tim's sidearm. This asshole jumped to the top of my hate list. He rammed the door, his long claws cut smoothly through the hardened steel making it pop right off the hinges. I fired off my bullets as fast as I could pull the trigger. I felt the weight decrease as more rounds left the clip.

The claws stabbed through me, like long stiletto swords. I crashed on the floor and the air left my lungs. I put the last three rounds into his shoulder. He flexed and the rounds snapped back out. He ran off laughing while I bled out. I closed my eyes and hoped that the pain will quickly go away. Blackness closed around my eyes and I was sure I was going to die. That bastard actually beat me. My grip loosened on my gun, my breath grew more shallow.

I woke back up in my quarters, in my bed. It was all just a fucking dream. Just a dream until I felt the grungy cloth bandages around my waist, and chest. Ribs stabbed into my lungs with every breath. Pain shot up my spine while I exhaled. Damn it was real. I failed my job. I couldn't protect anyone. That dirty son of a bitch got away and killed a little kid. A slow and steady throbbing pain was in my arm. I nearly missed the clear plastic needle that stabbed into my vein. There was thin, crimson tube attached to a blood pack. It must have been some of my blood that I stored in the diner's fridge. Fuck, I nearly died! I would have no story to tell. I had to force a breath, and my vision went blurry. My head crashed on the pillow, which was cold and hard. A beep went off with every heartbeat.

Burning visions of the bear-like man massacring the innocent, little girl, plagued my mind. The joy on his face… the blood all the damn blood. I was seething for his blood, his flesh. I wanted to hold his beating heart in my hands. I reached for my sidearm. It wasn't there. Why would it be, I am on the threshold of death, besides everyone knows that I would go after revenge.

The steel door slid open, I prepared for worst. Finally something nice happened to me for a change. The redhead from next door entered, wearing a tight overly glossy latex nurse outfit. Her huge boobs were ready to pop out at any time. Thank the gods she wore a very low cut top. Her cleavage was exposed, down to the top of her nipples.

She sat on the bed next to me, leaned over to my ear.

"Benji, how are you feeling?" she whispered.

"Am I dead?" I replied, she shook her head no. Her fire hair landed elegantly on her breasts, "So I can't suck your watermelons dry then." My erection was throbbing more than my arm now.

"I see that your humor is not gone… or your passion." She was looking down at my crotch. I returned with a smile, until I broke out into a cough.

"Either way, you have sustained several injuries. Ranging from a collapsed lung, several broken ribs, a shattered arm and, a split diaphragm. The least major injury you have earned is a crushed left testicle." The nurse was placing several x-rays up to the overhead light.

"Damn, you won't even give me your name or at least buy me a drink!" I was groping my scrotum, and to my relief I had both of my nuts. I let out a sigh of relief because I still had the complete pair. I sat up in the hospital cot, giving full attention to the rest of her debrief.

With a little suggestive wink she said, "It's Kaitlyn Anderson, and I prefer hard scotch as my poison. Getting back on track, we were not able to fix or replace any of your ribs. Your diaphragm will have to be controlled by your pectoral muscles." She placed her hands on my chest, and my boomstick shot back with full force. "You, um won't have any problems with that. Your arm has been completely replaced with synthetic tissue, and nerve endings. That will take a while to get used to. The right lung as been wired to your heart, with every downfall of a heartbeat your lung expands and your need to lower your diaphragm."

Kaitlyn tried to recompose herself with little effect. Her face betrayed her feelings of lust. I adjusted my shotgun and got ready for some play time. That was until the steel door screeched open, the forensics expert rolled in with a cart that carried three bent bullets.

"I know that you are going to go on a revenge quest after the man-beast. So you will want to know that from analyzing the bullets that the beast you're going to spare with has the muscle density of concrete. I fear that nothing short of dropping a building on his head will do the job." The expert announced victoriously.

The heat of battle already entrapped my soul. I am going to slaughter that asshole.

"All I need is a bigger gun. Something about him felt familiar, his aura or the way he so easily murdered it was all too familiar. Do we have any idea who it was?" I asked impatiently.

All I got in return was a no from both of them. I am going to go a wild goose chase with no leads. I was ready for the challenge. I forced myself up, until Kaitlyn pushed me back down.

"We need you here Benji, more than ever. The nuclear door, you know the one that took a direct hit from a nuke and might be the only barrier between us and hell. It might be gone, and panic reached an all time-high." She warned me. I let go and tried to accept the fact that I already had a position and a job here in the haven.

The beast still plagued my conscious and I could not shake the image of the him killing the girl. It was like a movie stuck on loop.

"Fine, when can I get out of care?" I asked. I was only going to accept _now_ as my answer. I pulled the needle out of my arm, blood shot out. My eyes went hazy and, I crashed on the floor with a loud thump. The scientist passed his hand down to me, which I slapped away. I rose back to my feet; blood was streaming out of my nose. The forensic expert snorted, and he was given the bird.

My fingers pinched my nose, while the other hand mashed the button to open the door. It slid about halfway up, so I crawled underneath the door. I wanted to go back to my living quarters and drink some alcohol which I have been stocking up for a rainy day. I walked all the way down to engineering until I realized that I was in my room before.

The nerds in hard hats got down on their knees and raised their hands in surrender. Sparks from the nuclear fusion reactor lashed out at the scientists. They never flinched no matter how close the sparks got to kissing their faces. I nodded at them and they return to their boring and dull jobs. I marched my sorry ass back upstairs through the white steel hallways. Lights flickered on and off all the way there.

I crawled back under the door, and both of them were still in my quarters. The scientist seemed like he was flirting with my nurse! I threw is cart underneath the door.

"Get out! I will stab you to death if you don't leave now." I jabbed my finger at him. He didn't get the message which I thought was pretty clear. I clenched my fist around his collar and lifted him up with ease. I chucked his limp body at the cart too. Now he got the idea.

"I have some hard liquor if you want?" turning to face Kaitlyn. Her mouth moved but, she ultimately decided against it and left my room as well. Her tight and perfect ass was exposed when her skirt went up around her waist, while she crawled under the floor. I reveled in the few moments I had to watch. I sat down in the ratty leather chair and I pulled open the red haven sponsored fridge which I always kept close to where I sleep. I took a bottle of vodka without a shot glass. I drank straight out of the bottle. Hoping that the fire in the bottle would out burn the demons in my mind.

Colors mixed together and the world went into a blur. I felt some warm liquid come out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I was standing in a crippled skyscraper. I was at the top floor in the last room. The wallpaper was charred and was peeling off. One wall was filled with empty window frames. I stepped on shattered glass, and bent down under hanging bodies. A concrete pillar was in the middle, with carved lines and symbols in the mixed stone. Numerous heads on makeshift pikes guarded the pillar. Their tongues dangled lifelessly, the were wide open. Then the bear man appeared. Blood was dripping from his mouth, a little boy's body was impaled on the long claws.

I knew what felt so familiar about him now. He was my father!

"John stand down!" I raised my sidearm and released the safety.

John prepared to attack me again; I shot rounds off at him.

"Nhoj!" he screamed, he swung his claws. My legs were easily ripped off, his teeth clamped down on my balls. I crawled towards the window frames, sweat poured out my body from the pain. Metallic blood poured out of my crotch and into his mouth. He let go and slashed his claws across my face. I felt my cheek fly out the window. My fingers wrapped around his pillar throat, he reacted by slashing down on my arm. The splintered bone jabbed out my skin. The claws impaled my stomach. A steady sizzle sounded off as my stomach acid burned through the blades.

I leaned out the window and looked down at the brown dust-filled wasteland. The cracked roads looked like simple curvy lines drawn by an elementary student. Blood stopped spurting out of my groin, and the little I had left went into my head. I felt my body slipping; I prepared to be splattered on the ground. I was going to be a mess like spaghetti, and eaten by wild animals and travelers alike.

Nhoj's teeth grabbed down on my collarbone, he dragged me back up, and hoisted me in the air. With his hands around my neck, he gave a quick jerk, and most of my muscles were torn from my neck. I weakly pulled a bone shard out of my elbow. The point was sharper than most knives. With a quick jerk, the bone shank poked at his arm. It did not even draw a little scratch. I gave another attempt but, the bone shattered and splintered my hand. Nhoj raised his human hand and ripped off my eyelids, I lacked the energy to yell. He than began to slowly pull out my right eye out of the socket. I can see the optic tube as he wrapped it around my head. Next he repeated the process with my other eye.

I took an blind swing with my synthetic arm, and hit his cheek bone. All the metal knuckles cracked and split open at once. My arm was pulled out of the socket, then jerked completely from the body. Nhoj grabbed my scalp and whacked me in the breastbone with my own arm. My body was ripped away from my scalp and launched out the window like a jet.

I awoke to a puke covered face, and a hurricane raged in my head. I felt so weak, how could I let myself lose control. I lifted my wet body off the cold floor. Piss soiled my pants, and left a horrendous smell. My melancholy blood-splattered boots trudged me to the bathroom, I looked into the mirror, and saw the low-life piece of shit that I really am. I turned the faucet on, and scalding hot water ejected out. I put both of my hands under the jet stream. The heat burned and tore through my flesh hand while the other was impervious to the pain. I turned the water off and looked back into the mirror, this time there was Nhoj not me. I drove my new enhanced fist through the mirror and into the steel wall behind. The glass erupted and the shards flew at me like an attack from fighter jets. Jagged edges slashed open my skin and blood streamed out. I inspected the damage the punch cost, the steel wall was dented in about an inch and an half. I was impressed and half tempted to amputate my other arm for another upgrade.

I stepped into the shower, and let the warm water run down my skin, I felt my muscles loosen and relax. Kaitlyn plagued my thoughts, not that I really knew her, or her personality, but her body, I wanted her body. My fake hand wrapped around my cock, and began to thrust, it felt like an clumsy but good partner. I closed my eyes and released myself into this pleasuring moments. Suddenly something cold touched my penis, I looked down and saw the long claws. I leeped into the air and thrusted out punch, which nailed my balls. I looked down at the claws and saw my own hand again. The good feelings left my body along with the erection, instead blood trinkled out of my urethra.

No, I need to get back to work, that will put my mind back in the game. I walked back out into the living room and started to dress myself. Blood was still fresh on my blouse, long cut marks were still there. I couldn't wear this, no too many memories. I swapped out the uniform shirt for an black tank-top, and a skull cap instead of the usual patrol cap. I mounted the web gear which held my pistol holster and grenades. I slid the black straps through the body armour and clipped them onto the belt. Next came the gun, I picked up the pistol. It was in bad shape after the conflict, the hammer was jammed and gunpowder smeared over the slide. The memories came back like an tsunami, Tim and all the corpses.

I began to leave, when I saw that my door still wouldn't open. Out of no where, I felt the rage take me over, and I just ripped the door down and threw it into the quarters across from mine. The rage dissapated just as fast as it came. I walked out into the hallway in awe of my new found strength. A calm rata-tat-tat beeped off from my geiger counter, low radiation levels, but a water source could make it lethal. Hope no one left the shower on. I walked down the the bar, and peridocally checked the raidaition doses in each area, nothing too severe. I went inside, there was an party going on, it looked pretty boring until I saw the stripper pole. I invited myself in, picking up an ancient beer, which was still cold. I went to see the show. Kaitlyn was on the pole, in her nurse's outfit. She saw me and showed a nip teaser. I pulled out my wallet, which she also saw and she blew me a kiss. I let an few ones and fives go, until she teased me with her ass. Tens came out, she paid back with a snap shot of her package.

"Shake it baby!" I let two fifties go, she let her top go, and waved those milkshakes in front of my face.

"What will an hundred get me?" I asked, holding the green bill, the all mighty corrupter. Kaitlyn handed me an bussiness card, "A house call, baby." I slipped the bill between her long slender legs. I bought another beer, on my way out, bachelor parties aren't my thing. I only had to go back for a slice of cake. I took the long blade and slashed half of it open, Icing splattered the ceiling like blood after an gruesome kill. I stole an large portion, it could barely balance in the serving knife, until it got to my hand. It was cold like an ice cream cake, but the first bite gave the illusion away. Still the creamy sweetness was the best crap we could get in this hell-hole.

The dark alcohol may not go along with it perfectly, but why not get hammered, a bit before I leave. Suddlenly the annoying sirens blared off, and everyone hid under the tables, the teenagers used this as a excuse to look up Kaityln's skirt.

"Everythings alright, just stay hidden, so the big bad roaches can't come and get you." I teased while walking out. I whispered "Pussies" under my breath when I got far enough away. I look at the electronic maps that were now displayed on the walls, the alarm was triggered by high radiation levels in the residential section, next to my own quarters. I broke out into an sprint gripping my fire axe down towards the bottom handle, ready to kill again. Alarms rang longer and faster, the closer I got. Even the air started to gain an green hue, overloading the recycling vents. This was starting to get serious. Breathing became labored, and my muslces burned. I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me. The air burned my skin, it felt like it was growing it's own mind, declaring independance from my body.

"Save my baby, please kind sir." A woman jumped onto my arm, green tears streaming down her face, I couldn't see her face. Crying came from only an few feet in front of me, I took an step forward and warm liquid washed up my legs, burning holes the pants. I looked at the room number to my right, 666 it was mine. The shower I left the shower on. I quickly dashed into my room, tripping over both furniture and my own feet. I came into the shower, still going on full force, I went to turn the knob off, but the burning tore into my muscles I ened up just jamming the shower head with towels.

I went back into the now lethally irradiated hallway, the girl was still on her knees crying for her child, and the baby crying for her mother. I went up to the girl, and jerked on her arm "Get the fuck out of here." She was still on her knees, refusing to save herself.

"Ma'am you are making my job stupidly hard, You are going to die if you don't leave." I screamed, my skin moved and tingled with every second I wasted. She would not move, so she has to die then. The crying finally stopped and we both turned to the child. He was bloated, and an olive green color. Giant blisters were forming on his limbs and crotch. They popped, and secreted more irradiated puss, leaving cracked skin, to let in more gaseous death. I could only watch in horror, as he grew larger, all most four and a half feet in lenght, his eyes exploded. Giant blisters formed on his head, they too exploded splattering green brain matter om the wall. He was for sure dead, until he bagan crying again, opening his mouth puking green and red puke, until his stomach exploded.

Intestines and organs landed on my head and arms. His corpse started having an seizure, which looked like a devil stole his body. "You killed my baby, little Otto why would you let him die!" Nhoj stood behing the poor woman, then I lost control of my mind. Nhoj drove his claws through the back out her skull, the last foot of the blades cae out of her mouth. I swung my axe in an powerful thrust, the poor woman's head easily chopped off, the blade barely scrathcing Nhoj's bear fur on his shoulder, then he disappaered into the green air. My axe crammed into the poor woman's skull, jammed into the wall. Blood and body fluid slithered down her forehead, her tonque dangling lifelessy like the other heads in my dream. Damn an fatality, with a brutality. I didn't know that my killing could be art, fuck whats going on in my head. Kaitlyn returned to my thoughts, this time in bed, making that house call she owes me. I walked back down the hallway, thinking of all the kinky stuff we can do, with a few whips and chains. That was until an image of me decapitating her whith an machete while on meth, came into mind. I sat down on the floor, and buried my head in my hands, dreaming of blood and sex.

I carefully pulled out the card she gave me and walked down to an intercom. I pushed the button and called out "Nurse, I'm calling in a house call your place in a hour, hope you like gags." I smiled as i released my finger from the button. I don't think I have a gag ball, but there is an kinky store, an few chambers down. I could get the ball and a fisto-matiac machine.

With an renewed schedule, I marched my ass down to the stoer one cold steel tile at an time. The first pit stop I had to make, was the power sub-station, again loaded with ten hard hat nerds.

"Hey you are probally smart, the Devil's den is just down there right?" pointing down the hallway past another steel door. They all nodded at once, not looking up from the dials. I tried to figure out the radar looking thing did, until the bear claw slammed down on a head, driving the skull through a lever, flipping the power off. The emergency generators kicked in, but lacked the power to keep the overhead lights on for long. They lights went out, someone screamed, then light kicked in, just as a severed leg smacked me in the face. Then a low growling noise came from behind me. I spun around and Nhoj was raping someone else, just before the lights went out for a third time, he pulled out his curly fry along with the poor man's rectum and intestinal tract.

"Come out you son of the devil!" I yelled, I could feel his breath around my throat, I lashed out my fist and I felt it penetrate soft flesh. In a blinding second the lights came back on, and I was holding an person's head not Nhoj's. Everyone was dead around me, thirteen people in total. All of them were killed in a matter of minutes. Blood wassmeared over my face, organs littered the numerous dashboards. A miniture map was displayed on the wall again, I was right Devil's den was just down this corrider. Then I saw the mutilated corpses again, all this death was all too familiar now. I walked down the hallway thinking of how the sad the world is going to be, crimes were normally theft and rape. Homicide was uncommon, and it was man killing man, not a monster, following me in the shadows. Nhoj, was my demon, and a good one. I couldn't let him control my mind, or more people are going to die. I need to kill him, something I'm not sure I can do. Power finally came back on, which meant that the security cameras did to, I could just review the tapes, and find where he is coming from.

I made an quick left then an right, finally arriving at the toy explicit store. It was signifaclly bigger then I remember. the bell at the top of the door made a loud ring as I entered through the creaky door. They had everything an man could ever dream of, flavored protection, lubed plastic boomsticks. wall-tits galore, since women don't like it when you slap their tits. They say it's quite annoying, all though they pull the classic boob rub all the time.

"Damn you look hot, what brings you in today?" asked the clerk, she was digusting to look at, her hair was greasy blond, and smelled like it had just been washed in piss. Her face was zit covered, with huge round heads. She had triple chins, that looked like an sweaty pimpel covered scrotum. Her breasts where hidden under the massives jelly rolls, that were dangling off her neck, I guess that explains why her voice was deeper then a druggy on steriods. She was about four tons over weight, I'm pretty sure the chair she was sitting in was really an electric scooter, reinforced with a titanium chasis. I could taste the puke rising in my throat, and her face made it look like she was hungry for a dance.

"Um, heres ten bucks, I'm going to get my gag ball, and a key-lime pie flavored rubber sock." I slowly began to walk away, leaving the bill on the table, afraid to see the deformities her hand contained. I quickly opened the door to the store and took a breath of fresh air that greeted me as I left the putrid clerk. Damn I forgot the gag, I ran back inside, sprinting between the aisles, snatching an ball and leather strap, and two of three condom boxes of various flavors. Sadly I cut back in front of her desk so to be polite I toss a small slip of paper, yelling "It's a Zoro stripper with a boombox, he charges about four-fifty!"

I finally got what I came for, now to found out where Kaitlyn's room was. It had been a while since I had been to her room since that last time I was there was for an actual emergency, which sadly didn't end in a sexual confrontation. Thats when I rembered that she lived next to me, in the middle of a irradiated the middle of the dead bodies and a exploded baby corpse. I decided against the idea, so I got back to an intercom and mashed the button down. saying, "Sweetcheecks, lets dance in the school district instead. Seventh grade science room, let's learn some anatomy." I waited for her to respond, pondering on if I actually like gags and whips, or even if I wanted to be the master. It was taking her quite some time to respond, until, something grabbed my shoulder.

I felt something cold drive through my shoulder blades, I spun around expecting an fight, but soft warm lips, found me instead. The shotgun became fully loaded, I wanted it right here. Her body, those succlent juicy watermelons. They rubbed all over my chest, the tips getting hard and pointy through her shirt. I undid one button at an time, as she unstrapped my belt. I threw the shirt off her body, now all thats between me and the fruits of god is an tiny laced pink bra. That dissappaered, for no wall can hold back a lion for long.

"Your a fine pussycat, give those charlies a little shake for Benji." I whispered while biting her bottom lip. She jiggled them up and down an few times, "Damn baby you are platium." My handcannon, couldn't escape her moans, and it tried to breach my pants multiple times. She noticed it too, and let the wild beast free. Her wet warm mouth entrapped the lion, massaging the nice spots with her tongue. She shoved all she could, offering no resistance or gag reflex. Took in a long and powerful suck, not stopping until her face turned purple.

I couldn't take any more, no matter how much more I wanted, and unleashed the tidal wave, I've been storing for an day like this. The warm liquid engulfes her face , she jerked in suprise and then smiled through the thick layers on her face. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. My fingers slipped down her pants, under her thin panties. They curved into her wet dripping slice of heaven. She made facial expressions, and locked her knees, but made no sound. I knew she came, and I was going to make her do it again. I strapped the rubber ball in her mouth, fastening the tight latex band around her skull. I dug my teeth into her hard and pointy nipples, with enough force to draw blood. Kaitlyn flinched, the let out a long sexual, soft moan. Next came the rubber wrapping. I clashed my hand around her throat, pulling her ear next to my mouth.

"Rape me, be my master." I whispered then bite down on her earlobe, lapping the blood like a dog. She jabbed her pointy fingernails into my chest, and with her free hand, she grabbed the fire extingisher, and cracked the steel down on my temple, bone splintered into a thousand shards. She strapped the ball around my head, the rubber deep in my mouth. She smashed her hand across my face, blood pouring down the slides of my head, my teeth dug into my bottom lip. She slid the cover over my shotgun, I clasped my hand around her throat, choking the light out of her. Every pump felt wonderful, her cage knows how to keep a lion tame. Every second made me one step closer to unleashing the cap. Kaitlyn's face turned blue, she fought for every breath, and I liked it. I never grave ground, she failed her arms hopelessly. She drove her knee into the safety pouch where I keep my grenades. If felt like it caught fire, and I let her go immediatly.

"You are mine, my bitch and mine only." She yelled, punching my face more and more, blood stained her knuckles red. The metallic liquid formed a massive pool in my mouth. I hated the taste but loved the sensation. It was like fire in the middle of an flood. The pain traversed through my skull, like bullets. My cheeks filled with an sanquine feeling, bringing an bloody smile on my face.

I couldn't take anymore… I began to fight back. I pushed her arms away, slapped her breasts. All was futile. Blood poured out of my mouth, and onto the cold steel floor. I started to get cold, sometimes my vision would go hazy.

"My turn." I spat through thick globs of blood. I threw her onto the ground by her nipples. A trinkle of life came out of her temple. I pulled out my sword, which was dripping with fluid. I took my hand and slipped it inside of her, then I took it up her anus. I didn't stop with an finger, no I keep going all the way down to the elbow. She was screaming in pain, her muscles locked up, keeping my arm where it was. I tugged and pulled, but she didn't let go. I yanked and my arm made a pop, the shoulder came out of the socket. Pain sormed the joint, making me real back. I was not going to end it here, no I was going to finsh. I took my free hand, and crammed it into her gate. She screamed and came for a second time, she was so loud that I took her head and forced my shotgun into mouth to shut her up.

I finally got my dislocated arm free, and let it flap around. Kaitlyns teeth dug into my skin, drawing blood fromt he many veins in my penis. Her salivia slipped into my cuts making a pact with my body. I was now inside her forever. I let the second payload go, Kaitlyn began to choke on all the semen. She turned blue, and I rolled her over onto her back and slid my boomstick between her melons. I pumped more and more, her skin turned pale, then ghost white.

Kaitlyn clenched her throat, struggling for an breath of recycled haven air. I jammed my fingers down into her throat forcing my children to go into her stomach. I ejected more babies onto her tits. I was done, my mission complete. I finally got laid by the fiery redhead next door. I grabbed my shotgun, but felt something cold trace over my cuts.

"NO!" Kaitlyn screamed, blood splashed up into my face. Pain shot through my body, whiteness covered my peripheral vision. My head was attacked by a hurricane. Fuck what is happening. I felt the cold embrace of Death, then it was taken over by the fires of Hell. I dropped to the ground. I can see again, crawling back onto my knees. I looked over my body for wounds, of course the right half of my cock was sliced off.

Kaitlyn let out an few faint moans, then they died into whispers. She passed out from blood loss, im assuming from her lack of arms. I grabbed her by her hair, and began the pull her body to the clinic. I left a thick blood trail, from Kaitlyn and my dick. We madde sharp turns, I got horrified stares from both men and women. We passed by a bachelor party, and I got looks of lust, and sexual desire from men and women. I got cold again, but thankfully I had the last turn.

A robot waited for me, I showed my injuries and Kaitlyn's. I pulled her onto an operating table, pulling out locks of her hair.

"Intiating surgery." the robot played a voice recording. He twirled his bottom chasis until he came to a power saw. I was wrapping a bandage on my penis, wondering what he could need that for. He slashed down, cutting through Kaitlyn's thigh, blood and chunks of flesh was hurled into the air.

"STOP! Motherfucker turn off!" I screamed weakly, shards of bone lashed out at me like daggers. The robot truned to face me, his lights powered down. He was slowly turning off but the saw still kept on spinning, then it landed on my boomstick. A stray bone peice inpaled into my shoulder, the pain did little to out match my wanker getting chopped off. The flesh snake dropped lifelessy onto the tiles. Someting stung my neck, which was a little dart with an fuzzy tail, what a cliche." I thought to myself.

The spinning fan, and bright light burned into my eyes. My crotch was filled with a numb sensation. The hurricane still raged in my head, fire burned in my arms. I was lost and clueless. Leather straps held me down in the worn, piss covered bed. A thin yellow blanket covered my nude body. A white board was stationed in front of my bed, x-rays were lined up. Pictures of numerous surgies who ever this is did to save my little head, also was tapped onto the board.

Is Kaitlyn alive? I fought to look to each of my sides, but I was alone in an white washed room. I now attempted to swing side to side. I had little effect moving my hips only a few degrees, I didn't feel my boomstick.

The steel door slide open, A man in a checkered purple and white suit came in. He carried with him a clipboard, and a pen. He sat down, and crossed his legs. He had slit eyelids, and black hair. Another Chink trying to get out of working the electrical lines.

"I have a job, for you and you owe me a favor, for saving your jewels." His thick accent was barely English. If he whats he can go work in the wheat farms with the niggers. I wanted to whip him so bad for talking to me like that.

"Get back to work you filthy sack of coffee shit!" I spat at his face, "You heathen , your below the blackies for thinking you can talk to a white man like that!"

The Chink never faltered, he calmy took out an hankerchief and wiped off his face. The robot that sawed my shotgun off strolled in. Rage burned through my skin, I will kill it.

"I thought you would saw that, not seeing that I hold the upper hand. You don't do this, I kill Kaitlyn and your cock." He slid back, the black eyes penetrating my soul. I pondered on what to do, I hate Chinks, but love my dick and sex. He impatiently tapped his pen on the clipboard, "Maybe you need proof." A window appeared, Kaitlyn was strapped on a bed, equipped with cybernetic limbs. Scars ran down her face, she was trapped and on death row. Kaitlyn needs me more then ever.

"You got an deal, my skills for her life. Then I will kill you and string your organs on the ceiling like balloons. Deal?" I finally wore through the leather straps, sprang up from my bed and drove my fist through the robot. I pulled out the CPU and threw it at the Chink.

"Whats your job, coffee man?" Vemon drooled with every word. I hope he can feel the burn. I placed my plam over the glass next to Kaitlyn. The pain she must be feeling, it must be horrible. I want revenge for her, and my shotgun. "SPEAK!"

He twisted his lips into an smirk, "Kill the real Nhoj; solve your problems." My hands twitched, and rage came back into my body. I now have a chance to extact my revenge. I don't care how he knows Nhoj, only that he is offering me a chance to kill the asshole.

"I need a big motherfucking gun. A map will work nicely too." Of course all the Asian did was smile, and go through his clipboard like he runs the world. He pulled out an pair of expense shades, that he had in his shirt pocket. He defiently watched too many movies, which is suprising becuase I thought we worked his kind to death.

"Indeed, I thought you would ask such a question. I am willing to supply you with a XRT light machine gun. Caliber is 78mm, 300 rounds a minute, 6800 feet a second, 250 round drum magizine, air cooled, gas operated. To keep the baby running, I added in 1,500 rounds of fresh armor-piercing ammo. To haul your racist ass around, I'm adding in a patrol car, decked out with dual 150mm heavy cannons." He tossed me a key, it was silver, with splotches of wear. The ridges were numbed down, and rounded off. I was tempted to drive it through his eye and skull-fuck the Chink to death.

I held the key up to his head, with a murder poisoning my thoughts. I walked to the dead robot, and tore off the power saw, I whacked the steel plating of the bot, until his apendages fell to the ground. One more favor I just repaid, reached down into my pants, found my dick still attached. I whipped the demon out, and slapped it on the dead chasis, bending plates of scrap metal. I winked at the Chink, who was repulsed by the act.

"Off to the motor-pool." I waved my snake at the coffee colored disgrace to humankind. I walked out the room, proud to still be a man, I didn't even resheath my sword. The air was cool, and blood flowed in and out of my viens. I could feel the warm poison of radiation seeping into the air, everything gained an little green tint. Damn I must have been out for a while. Again the motor-pool was close to the nuclear blast door, that is no longer here. Grease monkeys, mostly Chinks worked with the machines, while the superior white men, managed the idiots. Radiation collected together, with the metal and rust into tanish residue piles. The filthy grease monkeys suffered from poisoning already. Hair and skin, fell out in leathery strips, blisters formed and popped releasing ooze everywhere.

I turned to the manager's office which of course was immune to the poison, becuase of the reinforced walls. A Negroe, dressed in ratty cloth and a straw hat; waited his turn to speak. He worked in the farms, along with the other darkies. He grew my food, and packed my rations like a good darkie.

"Hey! Nigger," he turned and looked at me with the devil eyes his kind has, "Bring me an years worth of rations. Make it fast and I won't beat you." He ran down the hallway, not daring to look back. Where's my ride?


End file.
